unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Sanctuary (mission)
The Sanctuary mission in Unreal II: The Awakening takes Dalton through a quest to see what happened at the Liandri mining facility on Elara V. __TOC__ Prologue The level starts with a cutscene. The camera is now in the TCA Atlantis, the docking bay. Doors open and Aida steps in. She opens a hatch and operates a keyboard there. The docking bay opens and the dropship of John Dalton is carried up. It opens after a short while, and John Dalton steps out of it. The controls are now given to you. Aida now reports: Now you get two reply options: 1 - Why so formal? and 2 - Acknowledged. It doesn't matter which one you'll choose. You will say: Aida will answer: Either way, after that you ask: And get a reply: As expected, you get 2 select options: 1 - Inspection and 2 - Briefing. If you chose the first option, Aida will now start the inspection: You might want to climb into a hatch or two there, although you won't find anything interesting. Follow Aida to the Briefing Room. Do as she said - look around. Go to the right side of the holo tank. The holograph now shows a hologram of Avalon. When you go out of the Briefing Room, Aida continues: You exclaim worriedly: But Aida calms you down: Now, go out of the Briefing Room and up the ladder. You will see Isaak here. He will welcome you: Again, you get 2 select options: 1 - Inspection and 2 - No inspection. Again, you should pick the first option. If you selected the first option, Isaak will say: Isaak will now go near the door to Aida's cabin. Follow him. Go inside and look around. Nothing too interesting except a teddy bear and the Pharaoh chess board. Go back outside, and you'll catch Isaak rambling: Go inside his cabin and look around. Very technical, but nothing too interesting too. Move on: Go through the door and the hallway and enter the bridge. Ne'Ban is waiting here. As soon as he sees you, he will start talking: With "buttling" Ne'Ban probably tried constructing a new word out of "butler". He somehow doesn't talk English very well. Look around the bridge and go out. Now find Isaak again. He will be probably looking at a smoking panel. If you try to talk, he will say: Go past him, and you might see some of the machinery shooting sparks! Isaak doesn't see this, though. Reach the other end of the ship, where are two more doors you didn't go though. One is Ne'Ban's - the one with his suit and a TV. The other one is yours, you can see some medals and armour there, as well as a photo of Avalon on the screen. Now save the game. Go into the briefing room and talk to Aida. She will ask you if you're ready for the briefing - answer that you are. Now the briefing starts. Aida will open the transmission and preview the base in the holo tank. After the briefing is done, load your saved game. After the briefing, you can also ask Aida some questions. Here's the dialogue: Now go to the room opposite the Briefing Room and talk to Isaak. Now go to the dropship room and use it. Level list * Mining Complex Entrance * Mining Complex * Power Plant * Swamp Trivia * The installation screens of both Unreal II and Unreal Anthology show that Sanctuary was originally planned to be a multiplayer level, but was later changed into a single player one. The mission number, 8, also shows how late the mission was created. * Sanctuary inspired many of the EXpanded Multiplayer maps, for example, XMP-Garden. * The video message sent by Danny Miller contains an ingeniously blended image of Abraham Lincoln, probably to enhance the feel of a transmission disturbance. * According to previews, the mission would have been featured very late in the final game. Easter eggs * There's a hidden orange button on the right side of the table in the briefing room, between the table side and the wall. Press it to get a growing and growling Seagoat hologram. Dalton will exclaim "Jesus!". * Go past Ne'Ban's cabin into the back hallway and jump into the open hatch in the corner of the hallway. If you look back towards head of the ship, crouch and search under one of the parts of the hatch, you'll find a button, press it to get a few evil Lincoln and Grant heads laughing at you. You will exclaim "Wow!". Grant Roberts is a co-worker and friend of Matthias Worch, the TCA level designer. He's also the voice actor of Ne'Ban. * Before speaking to Aida in the briefing room, go to Ne'Ban's cabin, and look for a hatch outside it. Open it, and you'll see a Seagoat inside. It will ask "Meep?". You'll get these options: Spam, Spew, Spock. Answer "Spam" three times. Then you'll get choices 1 - Humperdinck, 2 - Tradition! and 3 - Humbug. Answer "Humbug" and the Seagoat will say that Lincoln is pleased. Now talk to Aida, and you'll see that instead of Danny Miller, you'll see Abe Lincoln speaking! * Go into your cabin, and stand in front of your locker. Enter the ghost cheat. Fly through the locker, and turn back to see the Seagoat license plate attached to it. Fly back into your cabin, press tilde again and enter walk. * Go near the door, crouch and look under Isaak's table before he briefs you regarding your weapons. You'll see a small button there. Press it and you'll see an EMP burst, Isaak will say "Flashbang!" and you'll repeat your line "Jesus!". * Open the console again and enter togglebehindview. You will see yourself! Press the fire key and your character will raise his hand and show the victory sign. Press the alt fire, and now it appears that John Dalton is fixing something. Crouch, and then press Space. You will prone. Walk around some. Now climb up the ladder to the top floor and prone again. While in prone position, drop down the ladder. You will hear your character screaming for a short time and he will do the ground hit animation. Open the console again and enter togglebehindview again. Go to the dropship room and use it. Preview notes }} Gallery (3) Lima Six - Unreal II TCA-Atlantis (1).jpg TCA-Atlantis (2).jpg TCA-Atlantis (3).jpg TCA-Atlantis (4).jpg TCA-Atlantis (5).jpg TCA-Atlantis (6).jpg TCA-Atlantis (7).jpg TCA-Atlantis (8).jpg TCA-Atlantis (9).jpg External links and references See also